1. Technical Field
This invention relates to containers and cap assemblies such as molded plastic vials where the integral hinge closure has flange means for connecting with a rim on the container to form a leak-proof barrier therebetween.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to molded vial and cap assemblies which are produced in sterile environments in which the cap is seated on the container in a closed position before it is ejected from the manufactured mold, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,783,056 and 4,812,116.
Other prior art directed to container and cap assemblies can be seen in tamper evident devices, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,941 as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,133,470, 4,655,363.